Luna Post (FWNG)
Luna Post (locally known as the base), is a joint Allied States-United Nations civilian and military lunar base on Earth's moon, Luna, thus, its name. The base houses over 150,000 civilian and military personnel of mainly the Allied States and United Nations. However, the base also houses other foreigners. The base was cooperatively built by the EcruFox Corporation and the name. Layout The base consists of twenty underground floors, a ground floor, and an additional thirty floors. The base also consists of four sectors, the Government Sector, where the United Nations and Allied States management staff are located; the Civil Sector, which mainly consists of malls, hotels, and residences; the Maintenance Sector which hosts all the base's operational equipment, such as the life support systems, and the power plant; the Transportation Sector where all the launchpads and hangars are located. The underground subway systems which lead to other smaller bases on the Moon also comes from the Transportation Sector. Hospitals There are a total of ten civilian hospitals/infirmaries and two military hospitals, spread all over the sectors. The Luna Post Medical Association (Lumedas) administers theses areas: Military: *''Fort Carmichael Military Hospital'' (Government Sector) *''Harriswalk Military Hospital'' (Civil Sector) Civilian: *''Stillpolis Mercy Hospital'' (Civil Sector) *''Ravenwood Medical Facility'' (Civil Sector) *''Luna General Hospital'' (Civil Sector) *''Harriswalk Infirmary'' (Civil Sector) *''Roosevelt Memorial Hospital'' (Civil Sector) *''Boutros Boutros-Ghali Hospital'' (Civil Sector) *''Kofi Annan Hospital'' (Civil Sector) *''Ban Ki-moon Hospital'' (Civil Sector) *''Bell Infirmary'' (Transportation Sector) *''Florida Infirmary'' (Maintenance Sector) Residences There are eleven Residential Districts (commonly called "Residences") in Luna Post, mainly in the Government and Civil Sectors. These districts are named like towns and cities, and not by number, or barracks code. There are three types of residences, namely Lower-Class, Upper-Class, and Luxury-Class. Lower-Class apartments are all identical, and can be decorated within as the inhabitants wish; Upper-Class apartments' layout can be modified to an extent; Luxury-Class apartments are almost identically the same, and are very large. These are the Residential Districts: Government Sector: *''Fort Carmichael'' (Lower- and Upper-Class) *''Harriswalk'' (Upper-Class) *''Maryfolk'' (Lower-Class) Civil Sector: *''Stillpolis'' (Luxury-Class) *''Ravenwood'' (Upper-Class) *''Roosevelt'' (Lower-Class) *''Allied Way'' (Lower-Class) *''Harvard'' (Lower- and Upper-Class) Maintenance Sector: *''Brooklyn'' (Lower-Class) Recreational Institutions The Recreational Institutions range from churches to sport arenas to museums. There are dozens of these areas located all over the post, especially in the Residential Districts. Only the largest and most popular areas will be named here: Malls: *''The Concourse'' (Civil Sector) *''Prince Mall'' (Civil- and Government Sector) Churches: *''Second Baptist Church'' (Civil Sector) *''Christ Church'' (Civil Sector) *''Church of the Ever-Expansion'' (Civil Sector) *''Sunni Mosque - Luna Post'' (Civil Sector) Libraries: *''Saint Patrick's Library'' (Government Sector) *''Stillpolis Grand Library'' (Civil Sector) *''Brooklyn Library'' (Maintenance Sector) Gyms: *''Allied Way Gym'' (Civil Sector) *''Harvard Gym'' (Civil Sector) *''Stillpolis Fitness Center'' (Civil Sector) *''Fort Carmichael Civilian Gym'' (Government Sector) *''Bell Gym'' (Transportation Sector) Simulation Decks: *''Back to Earth Simulator'' (Civil Sector) *''ImagineJUST Simulator'' (Civil Sector) Educational Institutions The base features schools and educational institutions modeled after the Allied States' educational system. This means a school career in Luna Post is divided into Preschool, Primary School, and High School. After a school term, people can go on to study at a Post-secondary institution: Preschools: *''Stillpolis Elementary'' (Civil Sector) *''Roosevelt School for Little-Ones'' (Civil Sector) Primary Schools: *''Stillpolis Primary School'' (Civil Sector) *''Maryfolk Primary'' (Government Sector) High Schools: *''Luna High'' (Civil Sector) Further Education: *''Luna Post University'' (Civil Sector) Military Institutions Being on of mankind's largest projects ever undertaken and constructed, Luna Post also has strategical value. Whole armies can deploy from Luna Post without governments having to spend hundreds of thousands of dollars to launch their spacecraft from the surface of the Earth. The Allied States Space Authority owns most of the military institutions in Luna Post, however, there are three vacant areas which could be purchased by other governments. The military capacity of Luna Post is 45,000 troops, with 20,000 Allied States troops currently on-station, and 15,000 UN Peacekeepers: *''Fort Carmichael Military Base'' (Government Sector) *''UN Peacekeeping Barracks Alpha'' (Government Sector) *''UN Peacekeeping Barracks Bravo'' (Government Sector) *''Vacant Area'' (Capacity: 10,000) (Government Sector) *''Vacant Area'' (Capacity: 10,000) (Government Sector) *''Vacant Area'' (Capacity: 5,000) (Government Sector) City Hall Luna Post City Hall is the only civilian-accessible area in the Government Sector. It is also the largest facility within the post. The offices of the Overseer, Director of Security, Director of Engineering, Director of Lighting and Waterworks, and the Director of Entertainment are located in City Hall. The facility consists of ten floors, two underground, one ground, and seven above ground. Solar Arrays The Solar Arrays are around and on the surface of Luna Post. These arrays provide the needed electricity to the facility. When damaged, the power plant in the Maintenance Sector provides power. Security Luna Post Security is responsible for peacekeeping and law enforcement in Luna Post. The organization consists of 1,500 security officers. The LPS also does crime investigations. Rolph Johansen is the current Director of Security. Ranks *Director of Security *Captain *Lieutenant *Sergeant *Officer *Cadet See Also *United Nations Space Administration *Allied States Space Authority Category:Allied States (FWNG) Category:Future World Next-Gen